The present invention relates to food processing apparatus.
In many instances, "fast" or "short-order" foods are prepared in less than appetizing conditions. If such foods were prepared in a wholesome, fresh, clean and appealing atmosphere, the consumers would be considerably more enthusiastic and appreciative thereof and would make their appreciation known by purchasing greatly increased volumes of such foods, thereby considerably enhancing sales.
The principal object of the invention is to provide food processing apparatus for processing foods in a clean, wholesome and fresh atmosphere in full view of consumers thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide food processing apparatus which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to process foods in clean and wholesome conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide food processing apparatus of simple structure which functions in an inexpensive semi-automatic manner to process fast or short-order foods.